Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/Filmy/001
Film 1. "Szmaragdowy jad" Minęło kilka lat, odkąd legenda na skalę światową opuściła Kanto. Mówię oczywiście o Ashu, młodym trenerze, pochodzącym z Alabastii, mieszczącej się w regionie Kanto. Kiedy on, wraz ze swoim pokemonem, Pikachu, przemierzał Kalos, pod jego nieobecność w okolicy, w której przyszedł na świat wiele się działo, o czym on nie miał pojęcia... Cofnijmy się jednak jeszcze kilka lat... Niedługo po opuszczeniu domu przez Asha, jego matka zapragnęła mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko. Jednakże z powodu, że mężczyzny jej życia nigdy nie było w domu... Postanowiła adoptować dziecko. Był nim jedenastoletni chłopiec z twarzy bardzo podobny do jej pierworodnego, lecz o brązowych włosach. Postanowiła, że da mu na imię Brandon. Chłopak, podczas podróży Asha pozostawał w Pallet, pomagając "matce" w domu i ogrodzie. Jednakże nie na tym miałam się skupić... Przenieśmy się jeszcze 12 lat wstecz, czyli dokładnie rok przed narodzinami Asha... W owym czasie w regionie Kanto wiele się działo... Miało miejsce szczególne wydarzenie, zatajone przed całym światem. W budynku przypomniającym magazyn, znajdującym się na obrzeżach Kanto znajdowało się tajne laboratorium. Pracujący tam naukowcy na rzecz zespołu Plazma przeprowadzali eksperymenty na ludziach i nad ich DNA. Samo laboratorium z zewnątrz nie wydawało się olbrzymie, jednakże jego wnętrze, jak i podziemia były bardzo obszerne. Wewnątrz posadzka była z szarego kamienia, natomiast ściany były pokryte białymi płytkami. Między stołami, wśród krzątających się naukowców stały cztery szklane tuby. W środku była czwórka zwykłych ludzi. Jeszcze zwykłych... Co właściwie się tam działo. Wszyscy ci naukowcy, ubrani w białe kitle eksperymentowali z ludzkim DNA, próbując stworzyć całkiem nową "rasę". Łącząc je z różnymi wydzielinami pokemonów, mieszając je razem z różnymi tajnymi składnikami. Po wielu próbach i poświęceniu wielu ludzkich istnień, udało im się uzyskać cztery rodzaje substancji, zwanej jadem. Każda z nich miała nieco inne właściwości, choć wszystkie miały w sobie nieco DNA Zubata, Chansey i Shiny Golbata. Do tego zawierały inne, specjalnie dobrane, tajne składki, przez co każdy daje nieco inny efekt. Jedynie czwórka ludzi przeżyła te eksperymenty... Nadszedł więc dzień, by wstrzyknąć jad, odpowiednio dobrany do każdego z nich... Czwórka zwyczajnych, do tej pory, ludzi: dwie kobiety i dwaj mężczyzni... Unosili się w swoich szklanych tubach, przypięci do kabli, przewodów i rurek, które, póki co podtrzymywały ich przy życiu. -Nasze króliki doświadczalne gotowe do aplikacji jadu?-spytał tajemniczy człowiek, ubrany jako jedyny na czarno, a kaptur płaszcza zakrywał mu twarz. Stał na półpiętrze i obserwował cały eksperyment. -Tak jest, proszę pana! Wszystko w najlepszej gotowości!-odezwał się jeden z naukowców. -W takim razie... Zaczynajcie!-rozkazał. Po tym rozpoczął się proces tworzenia całkiem nowej rasy... Wamponii. Jad powoli zaczął rozchodzić się po ciałach nieszczęśników. Dawka była na prawdę spora, tuż poniżej dawki śmiertelnej. Przemiana zaczęła się więc błyskawicznie. Cała czwórka zwijała się z bólu. Kiedy jeden z nich cierpiąc, próbował krzyczeć, wszyscy zobaczyli, jak jego kły szybko się wydłużają. Zaraz po tym tęczówki całej czwórki stopniowo zaczęły stawać się szmaragdowe, czyli takie, jaki kolor ma ich jad. Ta upiorna wydzielina po chwili opanowała całe ich ciało. Dotarła także do serca i mózgu. Cała czwórka zemdlała z bólu. -Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem!-stwierdził jeden z naukowców -Doskonale!-odrzekł mężczyzna w czerni i zszedł po schodach na dół. Po tym podszedł bliżej tub. Stanął przed tą najbardziej z prawej, w której była czarnowłosa, a wcześniej także czerwonooka, niewysoka kobieta o drobnej posturze... -Izabell Ogata. Była hodowczyni pokemonów... Teraz wamponia, rozumiejąca mowę pokemonów. Ma także lepszy węch i słuch. Świetnie.-powiedział, patrząc na nią, po czym podszedł do kolejnej tuby. W niej była blondynka, wcześniej niebieskooka, o bardzo konkretnych walorach. Piękna kobieta. -Stella Shimura. Była modelka... Rozpuszczona, jak nikt. Teraz, używając swoich mocy, może kontrolować ludzkie umysły i tworzyć swoje "oddziały". Nieźle.-powiedział, patrząc na nią, po czym przeszedł do tuby, w której był srebrnowłosy mężczyzna, bardzo chudy i do tej pory brązowooki. -Dalen Mukina. Dziwny człowiek, choć jednocześnie... Mąż Siostry Joy. Tak, jak każdy z naszych wampirów, posiada lecznicze łzy, lecz dodatkowo potrafi przywracać zmarłych do życia. Potężny wampir.-powiedział, po czym przeszedł do ostatniej tuby. Wewnątrz niej przebywał drugi mężczyzna. Przystojny, lekko umięśniony, średnio wysoki, czarnowłosy i jako jedyny od początku zielonooki, choć w nieco innym odcieniu, niż szmaragd. -Marcel Ihara. Nasze ostatnie dzieło... Były psychiatra, od teraz bez problemów czytający w myślach. Świetny. Niewiele brak mu do ideału.-powiedział, przyglądając mu się. -Nie mogą być już bardziej idealni. Zwykli ludzie nie przeżyliby większej ilości mocy.-wyjaśnił w skrócie jeden z naukowców. -A jaką mamy pewność, że oni będą nam posłuszni? -Póki co nie mamy takiej pewności, do czasu... Gdy tylko cała czwórka będzie do końca stabilna, na pierwszy posiłek otrzymają od nas potężne pokemony, w których krwi jest specjalny środek, który pozwoli nam przejąć kontrolę nad wampirami. A że będą to dość silne pokemony... Będziemy mieli całkiem niezłe wamponie na początek.-wyjaśnił zbrubsza inny naukowiec w tym tłumie. -W takim razie... Gdzie mamy te pokemony? -Wszystkie są już przygotowane w swoich Masterballach.-powiedział, po czym wyciągnął spod stołu paletę z czterema Masterballami na niej. O dziwo każdy z nich miał nieco inne barwy. -Są tu odpowiedznio: W niebieskim ballu projekt naszych rywali... Mewtwo. Potężna psychiczna legenda. Dalej w różowym ballu jest genetycznie zmodyfikowany Bellosom, niepozorny, acz niezwykle silny. W kolejnym, zielonym jest mroczny Marowak, w pewnych kulturach uznawany za zbawcę ludzkości i tego, który pokona śmierć. Nasza perełka jest w ostatnim, pomarańczowym ballu... Niesamowita, potężna mieszanka wszystkich trzech legendarnych ptaków Kanto. Zdziczały i nieposłuszny, potrafiący się zmienić w jednej chwili w Articuno, Zapdosa, albo Moltresa.-powiedział, po drodze wskazując na odpowiednie balle. -Doskonale... A jaką mamy pewność, że oni zjedzą swoje pokemony? -Niech pan się o to nie martwi... Będą zamknięci w celi przez miesiąc, więc z ciągle narastającego, wielkiego głodu, będą w końcu tak zdesperowani, że zjedzą wszystko, co im się poda.-powiedział naukowiec, bardzo pewny tego, co mówi. -Dobrze więc... Zajmijcie się tym, bo kiedy wrócę, chcę zastać cztery wamponie, gotowe na moje rozkazy.- powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna w czerni, kierując się do wyjścia. W tym czasie wampiry zaczęły się powoli wybudzać. Kilka godzin później... Wszystkie wampirki, jeszcze nie do końca przytomne, siedziały w swoich celach, każdy osobno. Było tam ciemno, a jedyne światło zapewniały słabe, żółte lampki przy suficie. Cele były niewielkie, miały wzmocnione, metalowe ściany, a tylko w przedniej kraty. Wewnątrz nich była jedynie toaleta, stara, zniszczona prycza i chwiejne krzesło bez oparcia. Był tam też niewielki, składany stolik. Pierwszy wstał Marcel. Trzymając się za nadal bolącą głowę i dający o sobie znać, brzuch. Ledwo podniósł się z twardej, kamiennej pozadzki. Były psychiatra sam teraz czuł się, jak swój pacjent. Sam kiedyś miał "przyjemność" pracować z dziewczyną, która uważała, że jest przerośniętą, gadzią bestią. (1.)Teraz sam był potworem, tylko nie koniecznie... Takim. Cóż, pomimo swojego światłego umysłu, nie potrafił zrozumieć tego wszystkiego. Niewiele pamiętał z tego wszystkiego. Tylko ból, cierpienie i... Głód, panujący nad jego ciałem. Każda sekunda była dla niego wielkim cierpieniem. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po swojej celi... I jedyne, co zauważył godnego uwagi, to pomarańczowy Masterball. Ledwo trzymając się na nogach, drżącą ręką wziął kulkę i jednym ruchem wypuścił znajdującego się w jej wnętrzu legendarnego ptaka, Articuno. Marcelowi aż ślinka pociekła na jego widok. Przetarł ręką twarz, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem oczu. Każdy wdech powietrza, przesyconego aromatem legendy tylko potęgował jego głód. -Nie... Nie mogę tego zrobić! Nie będę potworem.-powtarzał sobie, biedny mężczyzna. Całe jego ciało pragnęło pożreć tego pokemona i tylko jego umysł się temu przeciwstawiał. Oddech miał przyspieszony, a pokemon... Pokryty ranami i krwią, patrzył na niego z lekkim strachem, a jednocześnie... Chęcią pomocy. -Biedny z niego człowiek.-usłyszał nagle w swojej głowie. Pomyślał, że przez tyle lat pracy z ludźmi z problemami psychicznymi, zaczęło mu się to udzielać... Rozejrzał się jednak niepewnie, lecz nie widział nikogo, poza Articuno. -Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował mnie zjeść.-usłyszał ponownie. Do głowy przyszło mu po chwili, że... To pokemon do niego "mówi". -N-nie. Nie zjem cię... A przynajmniej spróbuję.-odpowiedział cicho, tak, aby tylko legenda go usłyszała. Articuno zdziwił się. -J-jak to? To... On mnie rozumie?-usłyszał w swojej głowie, po czym pokemon cicho zapiszczał coś po swojemu. -N-nie... Nie rozumiem. Ale chyba... Słyszę twoje myśli.-powiedział niepewnie, drapiąc się po głowie.-Tylko, jak to możliwe? Legenda znowu bardzo się zdziwiła. -Skoro tak... Jeśli obiecasz, że nigdy nie tkniesz mnie, ani innego pokemona... Uwolnię was stąd.-powiedział ptak w głowie Marcela. -N-na prawdę?-spytał zdziwiony.-O-obiecuję... Przysięgiam na swoje życie, że nigdy nie skrzywdzę pokemona.-powiedział, z dłonią przyłożoną do piersi. -W takim razie...-pomyślał Articuno i zmienił się w Moltresa. W tej formie udało mu się bardzo szybko stopić kraty celi Marcela, jak i pozostałych wampirów, po tej samej przysiędze. Cała czwórka zebrała się w jednym.miejscu, razem ze swoimi nietypowymi pokemonami. -Uciekajmy stąd jak najszybciej! Zaraz Ci naukowcy dowiedzą się, że... Jesteśmy bardziej wytrwali, niż sądzili! I że uciekliśmy!-powiedział nieco roztrzęsiony Marcel. -My to załatwimy.-stwierdziła Izabell, wypuszając swojego Mewtwo. Wszystkie wamponie złapały się za ręce, gdzie po środku stanęła legenda. Dzięki jej zdolności teleportacji, wszyscy po chwili znaleźli się na zewnątrz, gdzieś w głębi lasu Viridian. Stamtąd, po szybkim pożegnaniu, każdy z wamponi odszedł w swoją stronę... Obiecali sobie, że postarają nie wchodzić sobie w drogę... Dalen i Stella ruszyli w jednym kierunku, niby razem, choć każdy osobno. Izabell i Marcel postanowili wspólnie pozostać w Kanto. Jako, że ludzie coraz dziwniej na nich patrzyli, osiedlili się w lasach, unikając kontaktów z innymi, zarówno wampirami, jak i ludźmi. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności, pomagali pokemonom... Los sprawił, że ta dwójka pozostała ze sobą na stałe i... Spłodziła dwójkę uroczych dzieci. Wszystko układało się dobrze... Przynajmniej do czasu. Po słowie: Czyli w wielkim skrócie... Historia powstania "moich" wampirów. Dwójka dzieci... Osoby zainteresowane tematem na pewno wiedzą, kto to XD. Oficjalnie, przynajmniej na razie, nic nie ujawniam :3 (1.) "Przerośnięta, gadzia bestia..." niektórym może się z "czymś" kojarzyć, ale to tylko takie... Luźne nawiązanie. Dziewczyna była doprawdy chora psychicznie, a wszystko, co do niej... Jeszcze się wyjaśni :3